


In Search Of Wings To Soar

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: (In tribute to 'It's A Wonderful Life', with a strong Clan O'Donnell-style twist.  Don't say you weren't warned.)Garrison found his men challenging in a goodly number of ways, had right from the beginning.  Truthfully, although he'd shifted his viewpoint a great (great!) deal during their time together, he still found them challenging, each of them; would always find them so.  Well, so did a lot of other people, of course.  Major Kevin Richards had several grey hairs that he directly attributed to Garrison's men.  There were more than a few up at HQ and elsewhere who thought 'challenging' was far too mild a word; some of the words they used instead were occasionally furious, sometimes bitter, sometimes grudgingly admiring.  For the enemy, the words were even more so those not spoken in polite company.For Albert, an Angel-In-Training, in search of his wings, they were certainly a challenge, a challenge he was determined to take up, a challenge he intended to win, to use to gain his goal.  Wings.  Wings with which to soar.





	In Search Of Wings To Soar

"Albert? Albert??! ALBERT!!!" The increasingly shrill and demanding summons rang through the Halls, and a rather rag-tag and rumpled Albert ran in answer. His robes were askew, his hair wildly tousled, and he had a rather downcast, even anxious demeanor.

He wondered what he'd done this time; he didn't REMEMBER doing anything to get scolded for, but he probably had done something. It would hardly be the first time. Well, probably someone had seen him at one of the Portals, watching the horse herd below. They fascinated him, so beautiful, so powerful.

Still, that wasn't how he was supposed to be spending his time, he knew, especially when it involved him skipping the harp-tuning lesson, not to mention his stint of laundering robes in the laundry. He wasn't sure how long ago that had been, his fascinated watching at the Portal with the horses below; time had little meaning here.

He remembered being Angel-In-Training No. 543, but then he'd been demoted and went to being Angel-in-Training No. 12,687. He'd worked his way back up to four digits when the next demotion came. Now, well, he hadn't checked the boards in absolutely eons. After all, once you hit the mid-six digits, what was the point??

He stood in shock and wonder as the tall slightly luminous figure of Remiel, the Dispatcher, gave him his orders. Oh, it wasn't the first time he'd been given this opportunity; actually it was his fifth. He resolutely turned his mind from the utter disasters of those earlier four occasions. No! This time he would succeed. This time he would bring the strayed ones to a full realization of what their lives should be, help them to be as they were MEANT to be! 

No matter what it took, THIS time Albert would win his wings!

Remiel had assured him, "Albert, we WANT you to succeed! Please believe that! Actually, we NEED you to succeed! Not only is this getting embarrassing, but frankly, we need the space! We have a new crop of trainees coming in any day now."

"Now, this shouldn't be too difficult. This isn't one of those heavy-duty jobs where you have to convince someone of their self-worth, or cause any major character changes, or do a mass conversion. You have one main task, involving five men; you only have to be sure their Fate follows the final Approved Book, make sure nothing interferes with that outcome. You only need a score of 80% overall, and we've even included an extra-credit assignment to help with that. And even the extra-credit is an easy one. Just a firm nudge in the right direction for that one, and there are even two possible pivot points, so if you don't push hard enough at the first point, you have another chance to succeed."

"Of course, since these are such easy tasks, your wings won't be full-blown Angel-First-Class wings; I'm afraid those four demotions put that rather out of the question. But still, they will be wings, of a sort, and you get to move out of Trainee Quarters." 

Albert puzzled over that, went from a vision of him with those glorious wings Remiel wore so proudly to something more like him with something more like those of a bumble-bee. He drew his mind back to what the Dispatcher was telling him.

Remiel explained, "your main task involves five men, commonly known as Garrison's Gorillas. And this should be easy; the pivotal point for all five men is the same incident. You can read all about it in the Approved Book; just make sure nothing happens to change that incident, and you should be fine. I've already told you about the Extra-Credit Assignment; just make sure Major Kevin Richards makes the right choice, if not at the first opportunity, then at the second. You see? How easy could that get??!"

Albert had been given the opportunity to study the Books, all of them, taking as much time as he wanted. Time had no real meaning where he was, after all. So he studied the Book of the Past that showed their Lives as they had been, {"tsk tsk"}, then moved to the Book of the Now that showed their Lives as they currently were . Then he moved on to the Unapproved Book of what their Lives would be if they continued down the paths they were currently on. The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he read their fate! Yes, he could certainly see why the Dispatcher had marked this an Urgent Mission! Highly improper, to be sure, all the way around!!

Then, he studied the Approved Book showing where they had the potential to end up if he did his job right. Five out of the six would end up in much more acceptable circumstances. (Five out of six? That would give him his 80% passing grade!!!). Unfortunately, their intended ideal fate came about only at a price, but surely it was well worth it in the end, to live their lives as the Approved Book decreed. Yes, he could do this! Bring them back to the right path, the path they were meant to travel! For the Glory, he could - nay, he WOULD do this!!!

In addition to the Books, he also spent considerable time watching them through a convenient Portal, to get a better idea of the men themselves, although for some reason Remiel had cautioned him against taking too long at that. "Somehow, they have a way of, well, 'infecting' those who spend too much time with them. No, Albert, best do your job and keep your distance as best you can."

In the end, it really was simple, but only with some strong time-management. No, not being organized and efficient and all that. REAL 'time-management'. It seems the pivot points for Major Kevin Richards came a considerable time AFTER the main job would come into play, so first Albert had to insert himself into the fabric of time to when Major Richards was standing on that crystal bridge, making decisions about his future. Albert had watched the whole scene; indeed, had been so enthralled with the bizarre surroundings, not to mention the circumstances, he honestly forgot to give Richards that little nudge. That nudge to make him decide 'No', instead of 'Yes', to the unspoken offer by the two young woman awaiting him with such obvious love and affection in their eyes.

Albert didn't even have the heart to regret his error; it was a scene of such peace and caring between the three, he felt a warm smile come to his face, with similar warmth touching his heart. 

Still, he had a job to do, so he waited for the next opportunity, when Richards was having that long, poignant conversation with that old woman in the castle. Albert hardened his resolve, and gave a firm nudge. {"Surely THAT was hard enough to make him decide properly!"}, Albert told himself, though in his heart-of-hearts he knew he could have given a much firmer nudge, could have given a hard shove. {"No, I'm sure it was just the right amount,"} he reassured himself. Well, he wouldn't know til it was all over. Those were the rules, after all.

Then back to a time shortly before the main challenge. Surprisingly, this also involved Major Richards, though Albert was very careful not to look closely enough to see what decision the major had made. Cheating wasn't allowed. {"No, he hasn't made it yet, that decision. Or has he? And if this part of the challenge goes as I intend it to go, will he even get the opportunity to MAKE a choice?"}. Albert winced; time and time management studies had never been his strong point.

Anyway, first to see that that very bad intelligence report was NOT discovered to be bad, a trap set by a double-agent. That hadn't been a problem, just a quick whisking it over to a harried Major Richards' desk before Private Jeffrey Ames (an uncomfortably astute young man) had a chance to read it and pick up on the danger signs. After all, if it had reached the major's desk in the first place, the assumption would be that Private Ames HAD reviewed it. So far, so good.

Then, a fast forward to that estate in Brittany. Albert had watched with some interest as Chief and Casino had taken turns talking Goniff over his seasickness on the trip. Oddly, for all the apparent grief they gave each other, they seemed truly concerned, especially since, as Casino put it, "yer outta them dried weeds Meghada puts up for ya." 

He'd noticed that a lot, while he'd been doing his preliminary reconnaissance work, that although they all seemed to sometimes have a strong antipathy to each other, it seemed to be mostly show; that a sincere caring seemed to exist below their offhand demeanor. {"Well, considering what the Unapproved Book had related, that makes a great deal of sense, I suppose."}

Now, inside the manor house on the estate, Garrison motioned the men to their various jobs. Yes, jobs. According to that intel report, this manor house was a treasure-trove for the Allies, if they could just pull this off. Casino headed off to the office, to open the safe that should hold the list of Underground agents in line to have an unpleasant interview with the Gestapo. Actor was searching for the maps of the new German advance into yet-unoccupied territory; they were supposed to be in the multi-drawered map cabinet to the side of the room. Goniff was standing guard at the doorway in between the two rooms, Chief at the second doorway leading to the main part of the house.

Garrison was eagerly figuring out the code for the pins on the big map on the wall, reading the notes and footnotes. Albert could feel the officer's excitement at spotting another two potential targets. The angel-in-training shook his head in sad resignation, {"always another target, Lieutenant. You are far too ambitious for your own good,"} surprising himself with that bit of reproof mixed with honest concern.

Albert drew back, emotionally; he was NOT going to get involved on a personal level. He'd been finding himself having to fight that, time after time, during this assignment. {"Remiel was right; it's as if they infect you. Though perhaps 'infect' is a harsh word. Still, they seem to 'affect' you, me, make me care about them as themselves, not just as a means of gaining my wings."}. 

Albert took a deep breath, {"my wings. That's what it's all about, remember, getting my wings so I can soar!"}

He waited, feeling his tension rise. Of course he knew what was coming. He knew that Casino would finish in the office, successful in getting that bogus list, half turning away from the safe when it happened. Knew Actor would have the (ever-so-misleading) maps in his hand and be halfway across the room when their fate came upon them.

He knew, watched for the moment when that glittery, shiny jewelry box caught the pickpocket's eye, saw those trembling fingers reach out to touch it. 

Albert winced, seeing it all in his mind's eye now - the trap being sprung by the touch of Goniff's hand, the resulting explosion, triggering the ones at each of the doorways, at the safe, at the map case. Saw Chief, no more than a lifeless bundle of torn flesh and bare bone. Saw Casino, on the floor, bleeding from a massive head wound. Saw Actor, desperately clutching what was left of his right arm. Garrison, thrown to the far wall, the tall cabinet blocking his way, frantically trying to reach his men. Goniff, staring, wide-eyed,clearly in a state of shock, seeing what his action had caused, looking as if his very soul had been ripped from him.

Albert let time come to a halt, thinking about the results of this, what had been written in the Approved Book.

Chief - gone, certainly, having died instantly. Well, Albert had been told he only had to have an 80% success rate, and this one was the last on the list he'd been given, the one least likely. 

Actor, joining a Sister Therese in caring for the under-trodden, turning his one remaining arm to the task. Making somewhat of a name as a stern but capable man, though one with seemingly little or no joy within him. When he and the good sister disappeared on a mission to the Congo, there was sincere mourning of their loss.

Casino, so severely injured in that desperate mission, forgetting all those he'd known, gathered back into the arms of his loving family to slowly regain at least an outward semblance of health. Married to a good but dull woman, reliably doing dull things, but now firmly back in the fold. He attended Mass regularly, had a number of children, was a faithful husband. He was eulogized as that, a good family man who, despite a wild early life, had become a good, solid citizen. His wife sighed, as much in relief at the idea of being free of his physical demands as in sadness at his loss. His children sighed, though they weren't sure why; there had always been a distance, as if he didn't quite remember who they were from time to time, sometimes looked at them as if he was expecting to see someone else in their place. 

Goniff, the little pickpocket, he'd desperately searched for some way to make amends, but there wasn't a way. Then, he desperately searched for a way to rid himself of that which caused the tragedy, his compulsion for those shiny, glittery objects. Medical science held out no hope, nor the newer field of medicine for the mind; it seemed there was no help offered there in any way. No, the only thing, he was offered, he was told, would be to avoid, totally eschew the temptation. Albert had searched in the book til he found where it was noted - the perfect place for the pickpocket, Goniff, the place he was Fated to end up. A Silent Order of Penitence - nothing to snaffle, forbidden to chatter, away from any brightness, away from the temptations of the flesh, away from any warmth of any kind. Albert remembered the final words written: "There, in the cold bareness of his monastic cell, he learned contol. There, at first, he focused on his guilt, his loss, til at the urging of the monastic leader, he pulled his thoughts away, having been told they were an 'indulgence'. There, in that cold cell, he then turned to fasting and prayer to pull his thoughts away from his hunger, his hungers, away from the past, away from his wayward thoughts, his memories, until, finally successful, he fasted himself away from his sinful body entirely." 

Garrison, well, he changed his ways. After somehow bringing his remaining three men, stricken though they were, back to England, he distanced himself from them. Oh, he did as best he could in ensuring medical care for them, but he felt too much guilt over the loss of Chief, over the irreparable damage caused to Actor and Casino. And Goniff? His guilt married with harsh anger, and after a final confrontation, thrust the Englishman away from him, telling him never to return. His guilt never left him; after all, he had been in charge, he knew Goniff's weakness. He should have spotted the bad intel, he should have been watching more closely, he should never have let his personal attachment interfere, he should never have fallen into a personal attachment in the first place, not with the slender blond who had stolen his heart, or with any of the others. Now he became a strict military leader, having learned his lesson, keeping strictly to the proper distance between officer and those he commanded. Once again he was deemed by his colleagues a highly successful man. Eventually those who had known his family touted him as, 'a credit to his parents'. He married his ex-fiance, became a US Senator, fighting for a number of good causes, but finding himself alone in most of the fights, accomplished little, when it really came down to it. And he died, whispering names no one in the room even recognized, {"Goniff, Meghada"}, making them think his mind had finally failed him in the end.

Albert hesitated, then, knowing he was cheating, flicked back to take a look at Major Kevin Richards, to see if he had succeeded equally well there. He watched as Richards righteously turned his back on temptation, became even more solitary, more rigid and stern, and followed a career in the military, as had been his plan all along. He died in one of the first of the many wars following WWII, the victim of bad intel.

And suddenly he saw something totally unexpected, something nothing in the Books had prepared him for at all. A giant beast, hideous with scales and wings and horns. A giant beast, beautiful, glorious even, rich with color and magestic in form. Crying tears that turned into pearls as they fell to the ground beneath its feet. A giant beast, turning into a pale skinned, red haired woman, tears still flowing, turning to irridescent pearls as they fell, just before she cast herself into the abyss that joined the mountain cliffs. He watched with wonder, he who been so enamoured with the wild horses, to see a creature far surpassing even them, wondering what could cause such a magnificent creature to come to such an end. And then, in her last memories, he knew, and he trembled.

Now, with Time still at a standstill, he remembered what had been written in the Unapproved Book, saw the pictures those words brought to new clarity.

Saw Chief, a strong Power beating within him, standing beside a woman, kind and gentle, but with a strong power of her own allowing her full partnership with the man. A child, a daughter, rich with ancient Power like her father. Friends, Family and loved ones supporting and being supported by the strength inherent in each of them. 

Saw Actor, more settled, more mellow than ever before, his own strong helpmeet at his side, two children of their love at their feet, part of a loving family, though a family of the heart and mind rather than of blood.

Saw Casino, with a woman of his own, a quite unusual one, who'd brought with her two children, equally unusual. And more, children of his own loins, all being equally loved. Saw that for all those riches, Casino had never abandoned his other love, and that love still being returned, if tempered by time, age and circumstances.

Saw Goniff, holding his son, their son, in his arms, looking down in joyous wonder; saw the other children yet to come, each welcomed with that same unbelieving wonder. Goniff, reaching out with those long, talented fingers to stroke the face of the woman, the man he loved so completely, those who loved him equally well. 

Saw Craig Garrison, still trying to guide and protect those he'd been given so long ago, and succeeding past all his most fervent expectations. Craig Garrison, achieving fulfillment like he'd never dreamed would be possible, giving and receiving love he had always thought was out of his reach.

Saw Kevin Richards, no longer so strict and stern, but now a loving father, a loving husband, caring deeply for his children and his wife and their household and all the others given to him to care for. Well, his wives, for truly there were two, no matter how some might look at the matter.

And now, although she had no place in any of the Books, for she was not of those the Books adressed, he saw the magnificent creature, the Dragon. First he saw her as a woman, red of hair, fair of face, her Family, all of them, Family by Blood, by Mind, by Heart, gathered around her, her arms reaching out to draw each of them close, each in their own turn. And the air seemed to shift, and her Dragon form appeared, wings surrounding those she loved, long neck arched over them protectively, a feeling of gentle contentment thrumming through her very veins.

He saw all of that, blinking the tears from his eyes, eyes that had not known tears in longer than he could remember. 

With but a blink, he was back in the present, watching, seeing Goniff reach for that jewelry box. And without a pause, he himself reached out, not causing those fingers to pull back, for that was beyond even him as an Angel-In-Training. No, but doing what he could, share his Sight with the pickpocket, let his awareness let the man see the trap, envision in his mind the other traps and the dire consequences.

Garrison was shocked beyond belief as their resident pickpocket hurled himself away from the shelf beside the door, when he heard the desperate shout, "no, don't touch nothing! It's all wired to blow! Casino, get your ruddy arse back in here! We gotta leave, NOW!"

Garrison saw the men gathering, looking at Goniff as if he'd gone mad, but his urgency filled each of them. When Garrison himself hesitated, he caught a frantic slap upside his head, "NOW, Craig! You bloody well listen to me, blast your stubborn 'ide!" and Garrison found himself out the rear entrance along with the others. They barely made it to the treeline when the entire place went up in a roar of fire and smoke and flying debris. 

Albert watched as the men lay trying to catch their breath, as Garrison and the others looked at the panting Englishman.

"How did you know," Garrison started to ask, only to get a bewildered look from the smaller blond.

"Don't know, just SAW it, clear as day! Guess an angel musta been with us!"

Albert looked from one to the other, to see how they'd taken that pronouncement, and was more than a little shocked to see dark eyes looking squarely into his. Chief nodded, whether at Albert or at Goniff's comment, who knows. Just like his comment, "yeah, looks like we have an angel to thank."

***  
Returning, pausing outside the Gates, he knew his welcome would be not unkind, yet strongly disapproving, his superiors greatly disappointed in him and his action yet again. Wondering how long it would be before he was given another chance, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"You have been overwhelming kind to those who are much beloved by Erdu, at great cost to yourself. There is much work to be done, valuable work for one who obviously has the skill and the temperment for such work. There is always a place of welcome for such a one as yourself. If you choose to come with me, you will be welcome." 

He wondered if she was another form of the Evil One, but Her eyes were as kind as any he had seen in this place where he'd dwelt for so very long, reminding him in some small way of the Dragon he had so marveled at. He hadn't any idea how long he stood there, thinking, considering; She didn't seem to be impatient at the time he was taking. Finally, he nodded, "you know, I think I would like that."

And they walked away, him looking up at the tall woman with the red hair as she spoke. "So, Albert, you'll have some responsibility for looking out for those you've already helped, along with others, but there will be other responsibilities as well. Tell me, Albert, would you like to work with the horses, perhaps the dogs and cats and other of our Brothers and Sisters-In-Fur?"

For the first time in millenium, Albert made haste not because he was being called, or scolded. No, now he made haste in eagerness for what lay ahead. {"Wings? Who needs wings when your heart can soar like mine is doing???"}

 

It was probably much later; he couldn't say for sure, since time had little meaning here. He was tending his various responsibilities in this place, Gentry having the current shift of watching over their special charges below. Soon he would go to join Gentry, to hear of all their special ones had been engaged in; it was bound to be interesting - it always was, for they were not a boring lot by any means. Then Albert would take over the guard duty for a shift; he never found it a chore, though his mind often went back to what almost had been. Young Lincoln was with Gentry, being trained for the responsibility, though he would probably be set to watching and guarding others in due course. Still, this was a good crew to train on, since they were not as predictable as most.

Albert heard the music, then the singing, a rich duet of overwhelming beauty that drew him as might a magnet. He ran to find the source, his rumpled and dusty linen trousers and tunic showing his latest attempt at currying the horses in the far field, the tall bay not being in the least cooperative. The sight in front of him brought him to a screeching halt. It was HE! Albert had not thought to see HIM again, not after he'd arrived here. But there HE was, seated along side Mother Erdu, the two of them singing a song of praise, watching the sun sink below the horizon, the sun surrounded by a rainbow of every color imaginable.

He heard Her Voice, "Albert? Did you need something?" and flushed, wondering if his presence would bring a note of disharmony to the moment. 

Then another Voice, "Albert? Albert! Come, don't worry, tell me how you are doing," and Albert suddenly found himself seated cross-legged on the ground in front of them both, the One he'd once tried to serve, the One he now served. Found himself talking, as well, telling of his days, his joy, his sense of purpose. He searched those kind eyes and found nothing but understanding and acceptance. Soon he was dismissed and he started away to continue trying to convince that huge bay stallion to let Albert comb out his tangled mane before the horse headed to the mortal world for his rendezvous with his chosen lady.

As he left, he heard His voice chuckling, "another of your 'Jewels Amongst The Cobblestones', Erdu?"

HER voice was both fond and slightly crisp, "well, My Old Friend, if there are those who are so careless with their Treasures, you can hardly blame me for gathering them up and placing them in their proper settings."

Albert would remember that fond shared laughter for the rest of his existence.


End file.
